Do You Hula?
Do You Hula? is the 3rd episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style. This introduces 4 new characters, Hula dancing squirrel KoKo, Cuddles' surfer brother, Puff, Flaky's romantic brother, Jay Jay and Grin, a bear who loves to fish. Cast Starring: *KoKo (debut) *Puff (Hawaiian Style) (debut) *Jay Jay (debut) *Grin (debut) Featuring *Lammy & Mr. Pickles *Gaston The Skunk *Petunia *Flaky *Giggles *Lumpy *Disco Bear *Cuddles Appearances *Toothy *Mime *Doodoo *Fizz *Handy *Generic Tree Friends Plot KoKo, a new Happy Tree Friend is doing a hula class in Honolulu at the community center. She walks into the dance room of the community center and teaches her students how to hula. Cuddles is on the beach with his brother Puff, Flaky is with her brother Jay Jay and they go fishing with Grin. Petunia and her brother Gaston The Skunk are in the community center learning how to hula. Giggles seems to be getting the hang of it. Lumpy is not amazed at Giggles. He throws some fruit at her and her head comes off scaring Petunia. Mime a janitor picks up the corpse of Giggles. Disco Bear comes in and tries to flurt with KoKo. KoKo sends Disco Bear to the lobby of the community center. Meanwhile, Lammy is sun bathing on the beach. Toothy is building a sand castle. Mr. Pickles comes over to give him the goods and sends Toothy to his death. Doodoo walks over and Mr, Pickles kills him, too. Lammy catches Mr. Pickles and puts him in her bag. Fizz sees the carnage Mr. Pickles has done and she questions Lammy about what happened. Cuddles is getting the hang of his surfing with Puff. Cuddles however slips on his surfboard and dies in the waves. Puff sees this and also dies. Meanwhile, back at the community center, KoKo is on a roll with her students. Lumpy doesn't care and he leaves the community center, but on his way out, he trips on Mime and falls out right into the window and dies. Flaky, Jay Jay and Grin notice what is happening and they leave the beach. KoKo goes too far with her hula class and the students all die as a result of the intense hula lessons. KoKo vows to tone down the hula lessons next time around. As KoKo leaves, Handy informs KoKo that her Hula Center is complete thanks to him and some Generic Tree Friends. That cheers her up and she hugs Handy. Later, KoKo is seen at the marina with some lobster. Disco Bear comes over to flurt with her. KoKo is not pleased. Disco Bear comes closer. KoKo grabs the iris to close the episode. Moral: "Never try to go too far with dancing!" Deaths * Giggles dies when Lumpy throws some fruit at her head. * Toothy dies when Mr. Pickles scoops his chest. * Doodoo dies when Mr. Pickles bangs him on the head with Toothy's tail. * Cuddles and Puff slip off their surfboards and die in the waves. * Lumpy dies crashing through the window. * KoKo's class die due to harsh dancing. Injuires * KoKo dances and trips. * Lumpy trips on Mime. (Before Death) * Gaston The Skunk and Petunia suffer broken legs. (Before Death) Destruction * The window breaks when Lumpy falls into it. Trivia * This episode marks the first time that Gaston The Skunk and Doodoo die. * Lammy's swimsuit is the same one she wore in spare tire. * KoKo in later episode tones down her hula dancing after the incident in this episode. * This is the first episode of Hawaiian Style to break the 4th wall. Here, KoKo grabs the iris out to cover up her trying to get into Disco Bear's hands. * This episode has KoKo teaching her hula class at the community center. In future episodes, she will teach her classes at KoKo's Hula Studio which is much bigger with 2 stories. It has a waiting room and it has stairs inside the building to lead up to the second floor which has restrooms, storage rooms, offices, locker rooms and a break room. The dance room is located on the first floor along with the waiting room and lunch room. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Episodes that break the Fourth Wall Category:Debut Episodes